Falla Cye (LD Stories)
Falla Cye (AKA Lady Falla) is an original character within The Light and Dark Series. Background Information Falla is introduced as a headstrong teenage girl with a desire to maintain her independence when she is brought to the Good King's castle as a suspect for the robbery of the goldsmith in Boarsford. Pending more... Season 1 Episodes Falla is the main character in her debut during Season 1 and plays a strong role in the Season Finale. *'The Thief of Boarsford' (Ep. 18) -- Pending... *'Pending Title' (Ep. 19) -- Pending... *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Relationship with Sir Johan She first meets Johan in "The Thief of Boarsford." Season 1 During her debut, she and Johan are wary of each other and she believes he is nothing but the King's pet as they venture to Boarsford to prove her innocence. Pending more... Season 2 Coming soon! Relationship with Peewit She first meets Peewit in "The Thief of Boarsford." Season 1 After their rocky introduction -- with her being accused of robbing the goldsmith in Boarsford -- Falla has developed a soft spot for the court jester. He makes her laugh in stressful situations, so after she proves her innocence with his and Johan's help, they grow a mother-son bond. Her maternal instincts are triggered anytime she hears him scream, "Momma!" and she reacts by becoming aggravated with newfound strength and stamina, very much like Johan. Season 2 Coming later! Relationship with Princess Savina Falla first meets Princess Savina in "The Thief of Boarsford." Season 1 She first believes she is like any other "airhead" and pays only as much respect as need be. Although Dame Barbara tends to withhold them from any deep bonding periods, putting priority into Savina's "proper princess" lessons, Savina actively tries to engage with Falla. Season 2 Following the conclusion of Story One, after which they are faced with the loss of Johan, she notices that Savina is most hurt, learning that Johan was her closest companion. More coming later! Relationship with Dame Barbara She first meets Dame Barbara in "The Thief of Boarsford." Season 1 Falla is not on good terms with the Governess because she does not follow "proper" ladylike etiquette, avoids formal attire, and goes on adventures with Johan and Peewit that Savina is usually forbade from joining. Season 2 Following Johan being stolen for the side of Evil in Story One, Falla begins to take his place in an effort to keep the castle in unity. Dame Barbara notices that she is becoming more disciplined and community-oriented, which she believes is a great improvement from a formerly "reckless Tomboy." Season 2 Episodes During Season 2, Falla becomes the female component to Peewit in the place of Johan on their adventures. *'Woeful Smurfs' (Ep. 1) -- She is mentioned by Papa Smurf when he tells Moxette about the events of Story One, for which she and Miner were absent. *'Somebody's Hidden Talent' (Ep. 2) -- She is the main human character who seeks the Smurfs after stealing a vial from Gargamel's hovel, and later works with Somebody to save the Smurfs Gargamel and his apprentices have captured. *'King Gerard's Squire' (Ep. 3) -- While visiting King Gerard's castle, she meets Squire Josten and introduces him to Peewit before they return home. *'Tug-O-War Court Affairs' (Ep. 7) -- Pending... *'Josten's Scar' (Ep. 8) -- Pending... *''Smurfing Over Troubled Water'' (Ep. 13) -- Pending... *'A New Squire' (Ep. 15) -- Pending... *'Falla's Birthday' (Ep. 16) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 17) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 21) -- Pending... *'King Gerard's Birthday' (Ep. 22) -- Pending... *'Befallen Breckenridge' (Ep. 24) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... *'Peasant for a Day' (Ep. 26) -- Pending... *'Blue is the Moonstone' (Ep. 28) -- Pending... *'The Princess and the Peewit' (Ep. 31) -- Pending... *'The Dragon of the Far Land' (Ep. 38) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Relationship with King Gerard Falla first meets King Gerard and his beloved Clockwork Smurf in Story One. Story One Upon the trio's arrival to his castle, she greets him as "King Gerard" and presents herself as respectfully as expected. She is delighted to make his acquaintance and assists him with finding a suitor, which later leads to the idea of holding a Grand Ball. Over the course of the story, she reveals a sense of comfort around him, which is best demonstrated by her calling him "Gerard" while he calls her "Falla." Season 2 Coming soon! Relationship with Clockwork Smurf Falla has a soft spot for Clockwork similarly to Peewit, though she sees the little doll less frequently. Regardless, she and King Gerard love him equally, and she has expressed her hopes that nothing stands between them. She believes that Clockwork is the perfect friend for the boy-king and often asks about his well-being when Clockwork is absent. Relationship with Josten Lancaster Falla first meets Josten in "King Gerard's Squire." This section will be broadened soon! Appearance Falla has hazelnut brown medium-length hair with large bangs, similar to Peewit's, and the back is tied into a ponytail. Her skin is pale, eyes are standard black, and she has a slender figure, standing about 5'6" in American measurement. *'Season 1' -- She is introduced wearing a dark ivy green, knee-length dress with short lavender sleeves, a light green collar, and a lavender waist belt. She has light green leggings to match the collar, and sports dark red flat shoes with yellow buckles on the front. On her right wrist is a gold ruby-studded bracelet. *'Season 2' -- Starting in "Somebody's Hidden Talent," she sports a darker mossy green knee-length dress that has a mid-skirt split to show the lime green underlining, daffodil yellow shoulder pads, and a chocolate brown waist belt. She wears a lime green undershirt with rolled cuffs at elbow length, and a hero's collar with a blue moonstone clasp. Her leggings are daffodil yellow to match the shoulder pads. Her new chocolate brown shoes have a 1/2" heel and the top flaps overlay at her ankles, clasped by rubies to match her gold bracelet. Voice Actor(s) She would best be voiced by the renowned singer, Sara Bareilles who created such hits as'' "Love Song," "King of Anything," and "Brave." An alternative may be Numbuh 404, but only if it's the last resort. Trivia *She is a left-handed writer, but considered to be ambidextrous because she uses her right hand for almost every non-writing activity. She has coined the term "ambi-lefted." *She believes in reincarnation, unlike her friends and family. She shares this belief with the Smurfs. *After receiving a comment from someone suggesting a romantic relationship occuring between her and Peewit, the Season 2 episode "The Princess and the Peewit" was created. Their romance is brief, but never forgotten (and seldom spoken of afterwards). *Her birthday is December 7th, the same as her desired voice actress. Her zodiac sign is Sagittarius. *She has a secret admirer who is mysterious until Season 2 in a middle or late episode. ''This may change. *Her song is ''Love is a Battlefield ''by the 1980s artist, Pat Benatar. *She prefers herbal tea flavors such as Mint, Chamomile, or Lemongrass. *In a non-canonical dream-based story, she tags along with Johan and Peewit to help restore the King's castle after it is overtaken by a villain disguised as Sir Josten. Category:Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Original character creations Category:Residents of The Good King Category:Friends of the Smurfs Category:People with power Category:LD Stories characters Category:LD Season 1 characters